Happy Birthday, Kuroko!
by synstropezia
Summary: Hari ini seharusnya menjadi yang terindah bagi Kuroko. Namun di luar dugaan, Akashi justru melupakan ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri.


Happy Birthday, Kuroko!

 **Summary : Hari ini seharusnya menjadi yang terindah bagi Kuroko. Namun di luar dugaan, Akashi justru melupakan ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri.**

Rate : T

Chara : Akashi.S, Kuroko.T, Kise.R

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo, OOC, dll.

Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya author, tetapi punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Tanggal 31 Januari, merupakan hari lahirnya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ke dunia ini. Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Belum pernah ia rasakan merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman, selain orang tua dan nenek. Namun sekarang berbeda, semenjak pertemuannya dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika SMP, kemudian berpacaran setahun sesudah kelulusan kelas tiga.

Seharusnya, hari inipun sama menyenangkannya dengan yang dulu, sampai mimpi buruk itu dimulai : Akashi melupakan tanggal ulang tahunnya.

-ll-

Seperti biasa, pagi ini diawali dengan sarapan sepotong roti panggang dan segelas susu hangat. Seorang pria separuh baya tengah menonton berita di ruang tamu. Semetara wanita yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya sibuk mencuci piring di dapur, dan putra semata wayang mereka asyik membaca buku di ruang makan. Dia kebablasan hingga lupa waktu. Tersenyum kecil melihat jam menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat, _syukurlah belum terlambat_ , pikirnya.

"Kapan pacarmu datang menjemput? Sesekali ajaklah mampir ke rumah. Kenalkan Akashi-san ke ayah dan ibu. Tet-chan malu-malu, nih!" ucap beliau berwajah sumringah. Mengelap tangan menggunakan celemek putih bekas memasak tadi

"Akashi-kun tinggal di Kyoto. Jadi, jarang mampir kemari. Nanti ku kenalkan jika dia sempat" pacarnya memang orang sibuk. Ini perjumpaan pertama setelah berpisah tiga bulan lamanya. Tentu Kuroko merasa senang, karena mereka bisa saling bertatap wajah lagi

"Nikmatilah kencanmu dengan Akashi-san. Jangan pulang larut malam!"

Kuroko bersiap keluar. Memasang sepatu boots bergiliran, sekaligu merapikan jaket musim dinginnya yang sedikit miring. Usai pamitan, ia bergegas pergi ke statsiun kereta terdekat, menunggu kedatangan Akashi di tengah lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Menit demi menit terus berlalu, tinggal hitungan detik sebelum kereta jurusan Kyoto tiba. Petugas mengumumkannya lewat speaker, membuat Kuroko bersiap mencari bersurai merah itu.

"Ah. Di sana" seru Kuroko melawan keramaian. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah pun, dia dapat menghampiri Akashi yang tengak-tengok mencari seseorang. Menarik pelan jaket sang pemuda sampai keberadaannya disadari

"Halo, Akashi-kun"

"Yo, Tetsuya. Bukankah sudah kubilang, panggil saja Sei. Lama menungguku?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai. Sei-kun ingin kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau toko buku? Bukankah kemarin, kamu berkata ingin membeli novel baru?"

Pucuk biru langit Kuroko mengangguk patuh, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan stasiun menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Natal telah lama terlewati. Sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin berakhir dan pelajaran akan dimulai seperti biasa. Hari ini Minggu. Tanggal 31 Januari tahun XX15. Senyum simpulnya tak berhenti menyungging, mengingat sekarang ia berulang tahun ke-17. Sebentar lagi memiliki KTP dan dinyatakan dewasa sepenuhnya.

"Kamu terlihat senang. Ada apa?" tanya Akashi yang menjanggal di hati Kuroko. Spontan dia menggeleng cepat. Buru-buru memasuki toko buku langganannya mencari rak bagian novel fiksi

Jelas aneh. Kesannya seperti Akashi melupakan, kalau Minggu ini sang pacar memperingati tanggal kelahiran. Mereka terpisah sesaat, membuat Kuroko cukup kesulitan dipaksa mencarinya ke berbagai rak di sana. Untuk seukuran toko buku itu cukup luas, 30x30 meter. Bayangkan, berapa banyak waktu yang kau butuhkan, jika masih pendatang di situ. Dan kemungkinannya : Akashi tersesat.

"Membeli buku juga, Satsuki" suara bariton itu ... Pasti milik dia! Kuroko berlari kecil ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang wanita bersurai _peach_ sedang mengobrol dengan Akashi. Mereka akrab, sedikit membikin iri sepasang kelereng _blue baby_ tersebut

"Halo, Momoi-san. Sudah lama tidak bertemu" sapa Kuroko tampil senormal mungkin. Dulu ada rumor beredar, kalau mereka sempat pacaran selama setengah tahun, lalu putus tanpa alasan jelas. Benar atau tidak, baginya itu cerita masa lalu

"Tetsu-kun! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akashi? Semoga lancar, ya" ucap Momoi cemas-cemas kangen. Menjabat tangan mantan rekan seperjuangannya di SMP Teiko

"Tentu. Terima kasih Momoi-san"

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Semoga kencannya menyenangkan"

"Ikut saja bersama kami. Aku pikir Tetsuya tidak keberatan, benarkan begitu?" tawar Akashi yang Kuroko sebatas iyakan. Momoi ragu sesaat, lalu mengangguk setuju tersenyum penuh arti

Ternyata Akashi tidak menganggapnya sebagai kencan. Apa Kuroko yang terlalu berlebihan? Sepanjang berkeliling di pusat kota, hawa keberadaannya mulai dilupakan sepasang muda-mudi itu. Mereka terus berbincang, sementara lelaki malang ini semakin memaut jarak takut menganggu. Dia bisa saja berpura-pura menghilang, tetapi kalau disangka serius malah berurusan dengan polisi. Ya, biarlah, lagi pula keadaan tersebut lazim terjadi.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Mendekatlah. Bisa bahaya jika kami kehilanganmu" secercah harapan menyinari hatinya yang dirundung awan gelap. Kuroko berjalan di samping Akashi, menyimak obrolan mereka yang tidak jauh dari basket

Sama saja, justru dia merasa tambah dikacangi habis-habisan. Momoi mengajak makan di lestorant, entah karena kebetulan atau apa, mereka bertemu Kise dan Aomine tengah menyantap semangkuk ramen. Mungkinkah Tuhan merencanakan suatu permainan? Kuroko tidak mengerti, kapan kencan massal ini akan berakhir? Apalagi ada si pirang Kise Ryouta. Suasana di antara mereka mendadak canggung.

"Kurokocchi! Aku rindu padamu, ssu!" serangan mautnya dikeluarkan. Pelukan _over_ tenaga yang membuat siapapun nyaris kehabisan nafas. Untunglah Kuroko kuat menghadapi semua ini

"Sesak Kise-kun"

"Maaf, ssu! Apa Akashicchi memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Jika dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh, laporkan saja padaku, ssu! Kise Ryouta siap membantu" kenapa mesti dikatakan sekarang? Gunting merah tertancap di atas kayu, nyaris masuk ke dalam kuah ramen yang masih hangat itu. Kualat ... Kualat ...

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya, Ryouta. Daripada memikirkan Tetsuya, alangkah baiknya kamu _move on_ dan cari pacar. Supaya fansmu berhenti menganggu acara makan kita" pe-pedas! Kise menghela nafas berat. Menurunkan kacamatnya membiarkan fans berkerumun macam semut menyerbu gula

"Tunggu kami Kise-kun!"

"Hahaha ... dasar bodoh. Dia meninggalkan ramennya. Lumayan makan gratis"

"Ehem! Tolong bayar punya temanmu juga" Aomine tercengang di tempat. Dia merasa bodoh melupakan kasir di depan meja, mengingat pula betapa kurusnya isi dompet di akhir bulan

 _Kriing..._

"Maaf. Aku lupa bayar" dan Aomine pun berhasil menyelamatkan seribu yen yang satu-satunya tersisa

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut kami ke taman bunga? Di sana ada labirin, mau mencoba masuk?"

"Boleh juga daripada bosan di rumah. Mau tidak, Kise?" tanya Aomine sembari mengorek harta karun di lubang hidung, bahkan kaki dinaikkan satu ke atas, mirip bapak-bapak nongkrong di warung kopi. Gesture yang menjijikan memang

"Asal bersama Kurokocchi boleh-boleh saja, ssu!"

Seiring waktu bertambah ramai saja. Apa Midorima dan Murasakibara akan ikut bergabung? Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Kuroko mengangkat bahu heran. Memandang langit nan cerah yang senada dengan irisnya. Kise menatap wajah samping sang bayangan yang begitu datar. Tidak melukiskan sedikitpun kesenangan, lewat bibir kemerahan bergaris horizontal itu. Siapapun tak sadar, dia menangis dalam hati.

"Heh ... Cepat sekali. Aku ingin sendirian. Tetsu masuk saja bersama Akashi"

"Tidak Daiki. Aku akan masuk dengan Satsuki. Ryouta kau temani Tetsuya. Ingat, jangan sampai tersesat. Kami menunggu kalian bertiga di pintu keluar" terang Akashi panjang lebar. Memasuki gerbang utara disusul yang lain

Aomine ke arah timur, sedangkan Kise dan Kuroko menuju barat. Kesunyian menyelimuti sepasang pemuda berbeda tinggi itu. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sementara Akashi merencanakan sesuatu di balik bayang. Lika-liku labirin sempat membuat mereka bingung mengambil rute. Untung seribu untung, Kise memiliki keyakinan mampu melewatinya dan sesuai perjanjian : bertemu di pintu keluar.

"Jujur. Sebenarnya aku masih menyukaimu" kalimat pertama yang Kise lontarkan, setelah hening menyelinap di tengah-tengah mereka. Kuroko menengadahkan kepala, menatap sepasang manik madu yang berkilat sedih

"Bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti perasaanmu, Kise-kun. Aku menghargainya" balas Kuroko selang dua detik kemudian. Teringat kejadian setahun lalu sebelum kelulusan kelas tiga SMP. Di gedung olahraga Kise menyatakan perasaannya terang-terangan, mengetahui mereka akan segera berpisah satu bulan lagi

"Omong-omong. Selamat ulang tahun, Kurokocchi. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik, untukmu dan Akashicchi, ssu"

"Kise-kun ingat hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Kuroko tidak percaya, membulatkan irisnya berlinang air mata kebahagiaan. Bahkan Akashi lupa, justru dia yang ingat dan mengucapkan selamat pertama kali

"Percayalah. Akashicchi tidak mungkin melupakannya. Dia ingin memberimu kejutan, ssu"

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, mereka sudah sampai di ujung jalan. Kise mendorong punggungnya pelan. Membiarkan cinta di masa lalu bertemu dengan pujaan hati yang baru. Hamparan bunga mawar mendominasi seluruh area. Kuroko berjalan maju, mendapati Akashi berdiri di sana memegang puluhan kuntum yang dirangkai amat indah. Jelas dia kaget, bercampur aduk dengan kesal dan gembira.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya" rumpunan bunga itu Akashi berikan pada Kuroko. Mencium lembut bibirnya yang membeku kedinginan, menyalurkan kehangatan ketika mereka saling memadu kasih di bawah butiran salju sebesar butiran jagung

"Aku pikir Sei-kun lupa"

"Maaf membuatmu sedih. Aku sengaja merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari. Tetsuya berulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Jadi harus lebih spesial dibanding biasanya"

"Terima kasih ... Aku sangat bahagia ..."

Moment terindah bagi Kuroko, yang kini tau betapa Akashi mencintainya.

Tamat

A/N : Maaf kalau jelek. Kepengen bikin buat ultah Kuroko dan apalah daya, dikejar waktu. Tetapi karena author niat banget fic inipun jadi meski hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Review please?


End file.
